


Giggle Water and Fire

by MiiIsMii



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, M/M, Multi, Passion, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Sirens, Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiIsMii/pseuds/MiiIsMii
Summary: Nerver in his life did Alastor asked for help but his mother was running out of time, time he did not had. But luckily rumor had it that a siren had been spotted in the nearby bayou.
Kudos: 8





	Giggle Water and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a first for me, Putting my work out there, that is. I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
> let me know if you would like to see more. <3

‘‘Hello!....’’ You open your eyes and roll over as the sun greets you through the opening in your roof and warming up your water tub. Having one of your legs dangle into the water was actually kinda nice. Sluggishly you get up from your makeshift suspended bed and crash into your half warmed tub. Guess sleeping in was not in your cards today. The sun crept through the small openings in the wooden walls that you called home. You pull yourself up and lazely look around for your dressing-gown without even getting outta the tub. you can hear the birds outside already in full swing and singing their song of the day. As the warm spring wind makes the branches of the willow brush against your roof it already feels like a good day. Then sudden creaks of the floorboards and the heavy feeling of something dark approaching make you tense up. Somebody was walking up to your front door. Which was unusual because you were not expecting any costemours today. You sneak a peek outside through the window shutters but unable to see anybody in front of your houseboat you start to question yourself for a bit, but then you hear it once more.

‘‘Hello, is anybody home? I heard you would be able to help me find a certain herb.’’ Now that piqued your interest and you try to pull yourself together slipping out of the tub, You pull your dressing-gown on that you spotted from one of your dining chairs. you let out a soft groan as you fix your hair making sure you looked somewhat presentable. You peek through the small window like hole that was in your front door but was covered with some cloth. He spots you and stares straight at your eye’s as you sneak a peek.‘‘Good morning madam, I hear you could help me.’’ A bit taken back by his straightforwardness you close the opening. Just your luck he was handsome had had the charms, a dangerous combo with what you guts was telling you. As you slowly open the door you see a young adult standing on your front porch. He fixed his Chestnut hair and gives you a sincere look that reveals his almost copper like brown eyes. A bit starstruck by the color you blink a few times. He gives you a smile that would make most girls melt but you hold your ground. You look at him with a questioning yet worried look in your eyes but eventually You give him the same smirk he gives you as you turn your back to him and walk back into your home leaving the front door open for him to follow you. As you hear the door close you sway your hips a bit as you open up the window shutters to let the sunlight hit the various colours glas bottels that were suspended by the fishing line. Giving them the illusion of floating. ‘‘Forgive my intrusion at this hour madam but as you see i'm in a bit of a pinch...’’ his words trail off and you look back to him and see him mesmerized by all the colour filling the room.

When his eyes fall back onto you. You could tell He was a bit lost for words. He bites down as if was questioning if coming in was the right choice after all. you give him a soothing smile and giggle as you pull a dining chair for him to sit on. At the kind gesture he seems to relax a bit yet still a bit confused why his host had not yet spoken a word to him. He opens his mouth to question you about it but lingers. You pull out your notebook and flip through the pages. He looks a bit confused but before he is able to question your actions you showed him a page with the words. **How may I be of assistance for you today?** He immediately got what was going on. ‘‘ Excuse my rude question but am I correct to assume you're incapable of speech?’’ You give him a polite nod as most people would just call you dumb. You motion to the page once more and you see his eyes following. ‘’Ah yes I want to know if you can help me locate a specific plant that should grow around these parts. And I'm sure it should be around here somewhere yet now that I am actually looking I can't seem to find the little plant anywhere.’’ and with that he presses his slender Index finger up to his chin as if stuck on his own words. As you flip a few pages you can feel his gaze linger over your exposed skin. Ah men you thought to yourself as you show him the page.

 **What are you looking for?** And you can see his hazel golden eyes light up. ‘’ Ah yes i'm looking for a shrub called mountain laurel. I was hoping to bring some back and brighten my mothers day. ’’ he claims. You smile and walk down to the kitchen as you approach the furnace you pick up your kettle and take it with you. You can still feel his eyes following you as you exit the kitchen area sitting just beside your door is a barrel that holds your fresh water. As you come back you point at the kettle pot and he gives a small nod in agreement. You add a few wooden blocks underneath your stove and some kindle just a few sparks were needed for it to hold a steady flame. You walk over to your desk and take out some writing material. You sit back and take the notebook back to your side and start writing. **If I may ask, what is it that you wish to do with this plant?** He looks up as you present your new question. ‘’ I was hoping to present it to my mother as a gift.’’ you look at him as he becomes a bit more tense and just by that you know he is lying. You quickly write down more. **Boy listen to me I know when somebody is lying. So if you want me to help you. You better start telling me the real reason or there won't be any help at all.** His brows knit together and his smile falls for just a slight moment. ‘’ Madam I am not lying about why I want the plant. I only wish to help my mother. ’’ and with that his eyes soften as he looks down at his hands. You can see him struggling as he tries to find the right way to tell you. ‘’I am bringing it back to brighten my mothers day but its not for her, It's the man she claims to be my father.’’ His tone is cold and stern as his eyes go dull and yet still his smile doesn't fade from his sun kissed face. For the young lad that he was he sure had some dark ideas as in how to make one happy. A few minutes of silence pass before the kettle starts to whistle and you make your way to the kitchen. You look at him with a deep desire to see what makes his brain tick as he ponders for a moment. Nobody ever questioned his actions like this. How was she able to tell he was lying? More and more questions pop up inside his mind.This lady was smarter than he anticipated she was, great now he had to be even more careful. But now the main question was gonna be how to keep her quiet. You come back with a tea kettle and place it on the table as you start to look for your tea.

He sees her going through all kinds of cabinets before turning around with two jars made from glass so the content was on full display. Instantly he tenses up at the sight of the plant he mentioned earlier. ‘’ Ahaha sorry madam i’m more of a coffee person myself.’’ Ignoring his comment you throw some in the piping hot pot together with some other herbs from the other pot all while keeping eye contact. You wanted him to know that he was playing with fire. As the seconds pass you can see him starting to get uneasy. His eyes fixed on the jar and your cup of tea. Sure he was good at acting but you could see him tensing up. You slowly sit down as you take a sip of your tea as you see his eyes dilate at the action. As you scribble down a few questions. He looked dumbfounded as his plans shattered before him. **You know what the plant is capable of?** He nods in response but now with a bit of doubt. **And i'm taking a wild guess but, you plan to use it with in mind of hurting somebody am I correct?** He looks down at the glass jar holding the plant he was looking for. He takes a deep breath and holds it for a few seconds ‘’ I thought I knew what it could do but at the moment madam you have me doubting my knowledge of the little thing.’’ he pauses ‘’ But seeing as you just have nothing to lose by lying to me so I suppose a bit more background on why I need the plant and perhaps a better way to use it will help you understand my point of view.’’ he looks at you with big eyes as you nod for him to continue. If you were gonna stick out your neck for this child you would sure as well like to know what happened for him to think of poisoning somebody. ‘’ as i said it's for my father. For as long as I can remember he has always been a fan of hooch and yes occasionally it would get out of hand but he always kept his hands to himself.’’ his knuckles turn white as he grabs hold of his slacks. ‘’ And now that he has lost his job due to that temper he is with my mother a lot more and he has started to take out his frustrations on her. As we speak she is still recovering from his last attack and i'm afraid that she won't survive the next one.’’ He looks away with that said and you can see the pain it brings him to see his own mother being treated this way. ‘’Now that I have given you a bit more insight into why. How will I know that what is mentioned on this boat will stay on this boat?’’ He turns his gaze back to you and you make a zipper like motion over your mouth. But he looks at you unamused. You try to laugh it off but the moment you close your eyes he is up and in front of you grabbing your wrist and in a smooth motion pulling you up on your feet. The sudden jerk at your arm makes you give out a small yelp. ‘’ Oh oh so you can make sound after all.’’ a wicked grin creeps on his face as he squeezes down more on your wrist. All while lifting your face to his with his other hand. ‘’ Please tell me Dear, why I should trust you now that you know more than enough?’’ you can feel his breath on your skin as he looks at you for an answer and just like that he lets you go as you whisper in his ear. ‘’ _Let go._ ’’ You slump down back into your chair and he remains frozen in place. You take the time to scribble down a few more lines and take the glass jar with you as you leaf the kitchen through your back door. The sound of something falling into the water makes him register what just happened and he runs after you. But the only thing he finds is your dressing gown and the water surface disrupted. She had to come up for air right? He waited a few minutes but nothing came up. What the hell was going on, why would she jump into a river like that? He walks back into the kitchen and looks at the scribbles you felt behind.

**I’m gonna let that small fit of yours slide this time , Come back when you can act more like an adult and have the following items so we can make a fresh start:**

**Your mothers brush**

**A bottle of giggle water to his taste**

**One of his personal items that he has on him most of the time.**

**I take my job very seriously and for you to think I'm not up to the task only shows me that you are not sure of your wish. On that note if you do wish to continue .**

**do come back before the next full moon.**

**-Edd**

He lets out a scoff and sits back down on his chair. What kind of game was this lady playing. If he wanted voodoo he would have done it himself but as the drunk was now constantly at home that proved to be nearly impossible. Something in the back of his mind makes him wonder though about who or even perhaps what he was dealing with. And he wasn't gonna lie that the heterochromia eyes that were hiding behind her ebony hair had indeed peaked his interest. Sure she looked a bit… unkempt but who wouldn't if they lived at the edge of the bayou. At any rate he had to go back before people would start asking questions because he was gone for too long. He stuffs the note inside his vest and starts heading for the door. Not looking back as he closes the door. He is happily greeted by his horse that was still tied to the tree. Granted the automobile would have been faster but would get stuck the moment he would enter the bayou. He loops his foot in the stirrups and swings his leg over the horse’s back. A few quick glances around as he still felt like he was being watched by something but with no luck to find the culprit as nothing seems to catch his eye and time running low he really had to get going. This better be worth it and if not… hunting season is just around the corner. An evil smirk crosses his face by the thought of a small hunting trip but he quickly loses it as he arrives at the stables and is greeted by the stable boy. ‘’Good morning Mister! I hope the ride helped you relax a bit.’’ as he tipps hit hat he takes hold of the reins making it easier to get off. ‘’It quit did Tibb, thank you for helping me saddle her up this morning.’’ The boy looks blessed by hearing the complement. ‘’ though forgive me for intruding sir but how is the new job fairing as we speak?’’ the boy had a knack for gossip alright though you could not blame him for it. People were fighting over radio frequencies and unfortunately it was out of his control as his boss would not let him help in anyway. Much to his frustration but understandable as he just started and was still learning the ropes. ‘’ well then I guess I’d better start heading back.’’ as he brushes the question off he turns around and starts walking away. ‘’ DID YA SEE THE WITCH?’’ This kid was unbelievable. He chuckles to himself ‘’ there is not such thing as witches boy.’’ and with that he walks off.

WHO did the little shit thought he was? You were fuming as you climbed out of the water back onto the boat. Your first reaction when he yanked you wrist like that was to rip his head from his body. But knowing from experience that was bad for business. So you opted for just running away. Humans always were so easy to read yet the young lad was something else. Sure you could see the hate for his father and the love for his mother but there was something else that he was hiding and it made you curious. Something dark was following him and he seemed to embrace it like second nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you guys think so please let me know. 
> 
> edit, unfortunatly I have lost my feel for this story I have a few more chapter that I can upload and perhaps one day I will revisit and contineu the story.


End file.
